With the advent of color television, a problem faced by many color television manufacturers is the elimination of potentially harmful radiation emanating from a television receiving apparatus and the elimination of the production of electrostatic units in the air. Electrostatic units are generally considered to interfere with the proper functioning of electrical switches, radio and television reception and transmission and with the operation of mechanical devices.
It is thus desirable to control the emanation of radiation from a television receiving apparatus and for controlling the production of electrostatic units.